Sous les projecteurs
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Un lendemain de fête, aller travailler peut être difficile. Quoique certains semblent en meilleur état que d'autres. Lesquels en pâtissent le plus, selon vous? Cette fiction est loin du sérieux que la série peut inspirer et un peu cliché. OneShot donc COMPLET !


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Tout appartient aux ayants droit. Je ne réclame strictement rien avec cette fiction si ce n'est la joie de l'écrire. Merci.

FanDom : Criminal Minds

Blahblah de l'auteur : J'écris ce qui me passe par la tête. Si cela vous plaît, bienvenue, sinon, la petite croix rouge sert à fermer. Ou bien la flèche, à revenir à la page précédente, je ne vous apprends rien. Les reviews font toujours plaisir aussi.

Au plaisir, Undertaker Lau.

* * *

_Sous les projecteurs._

Derek Morgan se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Un de ceux qui pulsent déjà dans votre tête avant même que vous ouvriez les yeux. Un de ceux qui vous fait trouver le volume du réveil beaucoup trop fort alors qu'il n'est pas un décibel au-dessus de ce qu'il est d'habitude. Un de ceux qui, quand vous ouvrez enfin les mirettes, vous fait voir des étincelles et des feux d'artifices. Arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain ne fut pas trop difficile mais chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie accrochée au mur, un médicament se révéla une tâche plus ardue que ce que l'on pourrait penser. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se rafraîchir et souffla. Il fallait qu'il se regarde dans le miroir qu'il avait alors si bien évité jusque-là. L'homme n'avait pas souvent peur de quoi que ce soit, mais découvrir son reflet ce matin-ci fut une épreuve assez difficile à surmonter. Les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil évident et les cernes qui l'accompagnaient, distinctement dessinées, était un spectacle éprouvant pour visage de prince. Il déjeuna pour accompagner le cachet qu'il avait pris et décida de ne pas aller courir aujourd'hui pour se laisser un peu plus de temps au calme dans son appartement. Assis sur son canapé, il sentait la douleur s'estomper au fur et à mesure que les molécules chimiques faisaient effet. Heureusement, qu'il prévoyait toujours de faire un jogging le matin, aujourd'hui, cela lui avait donné une heure de plus de repos avant de devoir partir pour le travail où il retrouverait ses collègues avec qui il avait un peu trop bu la veille. Étaient-ils dans le même état que lui ? Et puis d'abord qui l'avait ramené chez lui ? Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait se déroulait sur la terrasse de l'appartement d'Emily. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas réveillé dans son canapé, sur le sol de chez elle ou dans sa baignoire. Non, il était chez lui. Et pourtant, il avait la conviction qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire le trajet seul. Quelqu'un l'avait manifestement aidé.

Aie. Les ennuis débutaient donc. Derek savait que lorsqu'il était ivre, il pouvait lui arriver de sauter sur les personnes qui se trouvaient près de lui. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait. Il connaissait les risques qu'impliquait une trop grande consommation d'alcool et c'est bien pour cela qu'il faisait attention. De toute façon, il avait naturellement une bonne résistance à l'alcool. Avaient-ils grignoté quelque chose au moins ? Rien de tel ne faisait partie du brouillard que constituait sa tête. Mais d'après les souvenirs confus qui lui revenaient, son verre n'a jamais été vide de toute la soirée… Ni du début de la matinée… Jusque quand étaient-ils restés à boire ? Le noir arrivait vers les deux heures du matin… Et tout reprenait à 6 heures, ce fichu réveil sonnait, le tirant de son lit pourtant si agréable.

Le _ding_ habituel de l'ascenseur sembla plus fort et plus énervant qu'à la normale. Pourtant, à moins qu'un vil technicien de surface se soit lancé dans le déréglage de la sonnette pendant la nuit, moment ultime de tous les méfaits du parfait vilain-super-méchant selon BadAss Mag (trimestriel disponible dans toutes les bonnes boutiques), dans le dessein d'accentuer les maux de têtes du personnel-qui-a-trop-bu-la-veille, ce qui était peu probable, ce petit _ding_ habituel n'était pas plus différent qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il poussa la porte en verre et se laissa choir dans son siège. Le trajet lui avait demandé toute la concentration dont il était capable et cela l'avait épuisé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas régler l'intensité des néons, déjà ? Ah oui. 'Pas des ordinateurs. Un projecteur allumé à quinze centimètres de ses yeux lui aurait fait le même effet. Il garderait ses lunettes de soleil un peu plus longtemps. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Emily sans lunettes mais avec des yeux dignes de ceux d'un panda. Il faut croire que l'anti-cerne ne fait pas tout. Bien fait. Il n'était pas méchant, mais la manque de sommeil l'avait rendu irritable et il y avait une profonde injustice. Pour les femmes, il existe pleins de produits pour donner l'impression d'être toujours en forme et il n'y a rien pour les hommes qui, eux, devaient rester avec des poches sous les yeux pour cause de sexisme de la part des entreprises de produits de beauté. Lui vint alors, la pensée d'une grande publicité à la télévision sur laquelle on apercevrait dans une salle de bains bleue un homme se passant sous les yeux une sorte de gel grâce à une bille placée sur un tube. On entendrait quelque chose dont la teneur serait : _Nouveau ! Le roll-on pour les hommes. Grâce à lui, vos yeux paraîtront aussi reposés que si vous aviez dormi au lieu d'aller à votre beuverie ! Roll-onMe pour ceux qui veulent arrêter les lunettes de soleil quand il pleut ! _Et puis en tout petit et passant très vite en bas de l'écran :_ 6.99 dollars les 20 ml (offre de lancement)._

Il eut un petit rire forcé qui ressemblait plus à quelqu'un s'étouffant parce que le plat qu'il mange est trop épicé : sec et court.

Emily semblait vouloir se faire une inhalation de son café fumant. Le nez plongé dans la tasse, elle prenait de grandes inspirations alors qu'elle se tenait la tête d'une main. Elle l'aperçut.

« 'Jour… » Marmonna-t-elle avant de retourner à son café.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un signe de la main, puis se pinça l'arête du nez. Les néons avaient ravivé son mal de tête. À moins que ce ne soit le petit brouhaha ambiant. À moins que ce ne soit parce que le cachet n'avait plus aucun effet. À moins que… Il avait besoin d'un autre café. Une grande tasse. Remplie à ras bord. Au moins.

Aaron Hotchner observait les deux membres de son équipe. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas être au meilleur de leur forme, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ils étaient jeunes. Lui, n'était pas resté trop longtemps. Sa femme l'attendait à la maison avec leur fils. Juste le temps de discuter un peu.

« J'espère pour eux, qu'ils pourront se contenter de faire de la paperasse aujourd'hui. Une affaire n'arrangerait pas leurs airs de zombies… »

« Gideon. Toi et moi savons que les criminels ne prennent pas de vacances. Quand es-tu parti de chez Emily? »

« Peu de temps après toi. Je discutais avec Reid et puis les autres ont commencé à sortir le stock de bouteilles. Je me suis dit que j'allais les laisser entre eux. J'en ai déjà eu mon soul lorsque j'avais leur âge. »

« Tu as laissé Reid, tout seul, au milieu de Pénélope, Morgan, et Prentiss avec les bouteilles ? »

« Il y avait JJ. Il n'était pas non plus dans la cage aux lions. Ces enfants sont des profilers émérites, agents du FBI travaillant pour les sciences comportementales. Nous voyons tous notre lot d'horreur dans ce métier. Et nous devons tous faire face à ça. Faire face aux cauchemars aussi. Jours après jours, avec au moins la consolation que ces malades sont derrière les barreaux maintenant. Les laisser avoir une vie simple le temps d'une soirée, sans avoir à décortiquer le cerveau d'un type dérangé, ne peut pas être un mal. »

« Sauf quand on voit leurs visages le lendemain au bureau. »

Ils sourirent. Accoudés à la rambarde, ils allaient encore assister à l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe avant de retourner dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Les observer était très intéressant mais eux aussi, avaient quelques papiers administratifs à compléter.

JJ arriva à ce moment-ci. Son portable entre les mains bien que, de façon étonnante, elle ne soit pas en train de répondre à quelqu'un pour une fois.

« Emily, Derek. » Salua-t-elle.

Son large sourire prouvait qu'au moins elle, n'avait pas trop bu la veille. Voir ses cheveux bien tirés en queue-de-cheval haute raviva les maux de tête d'Emily. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point les cheveux étaient enserrés dans l'élastique et cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de _ses_ cheveux. Elle grogna un vague _salut JJ._ Morgan se contentait pour sa part de se masser les tempes avec deux doigts de chaque côté dans le vain espoir de faire diminuer les pulsions qu'il sentait sous sa peau. La blonde préféra ne pas insister et au lieu de cela alla leur chercher à chacun de quoi atténuer leurs maux de tête manifestes.

Pénélope Garcia arriva comme à son habitude telle une fleur fraîchement cueillie. Pour sa part, la gueule de bois ne la concernait pas. Il est vrai que ce matin, le réveil avait été un peu plus difficile que d'habitude mais somme toute, elle ne souffrait pas trop. À l'évidence, moins que les deux autres. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle pense à remercier la bonne âme qui lui avait retiré son verre la nuit dernière et l'avait fait se coucher après l'avoir ramené chez elle. Il lui aurait fallu encore un ou deux verres pour finir dans le même état que ses deux collègues qui ne semblaient pas s'en être encore remis. Avec sa bague à plumes rouge, elle chatouilla la joue de son métis préféré.

« Ben et alors, Derek ? On a pris une cuite hier ? Pourtant, l'alcool n'a pas coulé à flots… »

« Garcia, » Le _mon ange_ de d'habitude avait disparu, « aie pitié, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens pas non plus des dernières minutes avant que l'on parte. »

Il avait raison.

« Tenez, je vous ai préparé le mélange Jareau spécial après soirées. Ça va vous rafistoler. »

Elle posa sur les bureaux deux verres remplis d'eau pétillante. On pouvait deviner qu'un cachet effervescent n'était pas étranger à cette réaction chimique.

« J'en ai déjà pris ce matin… » grogna le brun.

Emily fut, elle, très intéressée. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y goûter, et en effet, une heure après, il n'y paraissait presque plus.

« C'est légèrement différent. Celui-ci, tu _veux_ l'avaler. Je te le promets. Mais si tu ne le veux pas, passe-le moi, je l'accepte. » Avec un regard de réel soulagement, elle but son verre et espéra avoir transmis toute son appréciation pour le geste de la jeune femme.

Morgan le but aussi, puisque cela semblait être le Saint Graal qu'il espérait voir apparaître.

« Bien, maintenant vous croisez les bras et vous posez votre tête dessus pendant une demi-heure au moins. » Avec un sourire satisfait, elle monta voir les deux aînés.

« Ils seront plus ou moins comme neufs, après ça. » Sourit-elle.

Curieux, ils demandèrent ce que ce cocktail avait de si merveilleux pour être aussi efficace. Cependant, la chargée de presse argumenta qu'il s'agissait d'un secret de famille et qu'elle ne saurait le divulguer sans avoir à les tuer ensuite. Dit avec sa voix légère et chantante, la menace paraissait moins en être une qu'une blague. Cependant Gideon et Hotchner ne s'enquirent pas plus avant de la recette du remède. Cela devait simplement lui tenir à cœur pour une raison ou pour une autre et il aurait été impoli d'insister, voilà tout. Parfois nul n'est besoin d'être un _profiler_ reconnu pour comprendre ces choses-là. L'intelligence seule pouvait suffire. Ils aperçurent alors le dernier, mais non des moindres, de la bande passer les portes de verre : Spencer Reid s'approchait des trois autres.

« Garcia… Tu me fais un massage des épaules ? » La plainte était venue de l'homme qui attendait patiemment que la boisson fasse effet et que l'orchestre symphonique qui tournait en boucle dans sa boîte crânienne cesse de faire tout ce tintamarre.

« Non… À moi… S'il te plaît… » La voix traînante de la brune d'où la douleur perçait eu raison de Pénélope. En voyant le génie arriver, une idée fit son apparition. Sans rien dire, elle masserait Emily et Reid, Morgan. Elle était décidemment géniale, elle aussi. Elle gesticula pour faire comprendre au jeune homme son plan et il s'y soumit. L'informaticienne s'en étonna un peu, elle savait qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de masser ses collègues mais elle aurait imaginé un peu plus de résistance. Elle conclut qu'un rapide coup d'œil sur l'état lamentable des deux agents spéciaux avait suffi à convaincre l'homme du bien-fondé de cette action. Reid était un type bien. Sa conviction n'en était que plus forte à présent. Parfois un peu mal à l'aise, il pouvait se révéler être un atout précieux à l'équipe qu'ils formaient. Pénélope l'appréciait beaucoup. Un peu comme un frère, elle les aimait tous, mais il avait su gagner une place différente dans son cœur. C'était son secret mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de préféré.

Ils commencèrent donc de concert à masser les épaules aux muscles tendus des deux autres affalés sur leurs bureaux. Ils sentaient sous leurs doigts les tensions se relâcher peu à peu. Ce stress n'était sûrement pas seulement dû à la petite sauterie de la veille, mais aussi aux derniers cas que l'équipe avait traités. Reid chassa ce qu'il considérait comme des pensées néfastes qui lui revenaient. _C'est terminé. On l'a arrêté et la justice fera son œuvre. Les preuves sont accablantes. Aucun jury ne peux décemment innocenter cet homme après de tels méfaits._ Il secoua la tête et ses boucles suivirent le léger mouvement.

« Ah… Pénélope, tes doigts de fée sont tout de même aussi bien sur mon dos que sur tes claviers d'ordinateurs… » Derek soupira.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. » Ajouta Prentiss.

Les deux masseurs improvisés de regardèrent et eurent du mal à se retenir de rire. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était étrange que les deux soient massés alors qu'il n'existait qu'une seule Pénélope Garcia et que logiquement, cette dernière n'avait qu'une seule paire de mains. Elle aurait voulu en avoir plus pour pouvoir taper sur plusieurs claviers en même temps et ainsi faire ses recherches non plus à la vitesse de la lumière –ce qu'elle maîtrisait déjà- mais de faire encore mieux. Cela relevait du fantasme. Au bout de dix minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Aucune plainte geignarde n'atteignit leurs oreilles et de fait, ils pensèrent que les deux agents s'étaient endormis.

« Je crois que la nuit a été trop courte cette fois. » Observa Spencer.

« Comme pour tout le monde. » Corrigea doucement Garcia tout en remontant ses lunettes. Elle continua.

« Tu dois vraiment bien masser, parce que d'habitude Morgan repère très vite quand ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de lui. »

« Tu sais, en fait, ce n'est qu'une question de pression au bon endroit, savamment dosée afin de permettre aux tensions de s'évacuer et… »

« S'il te plaît, pas d'explication. Je suis en forme mais pas à ce point. » Devant l'air déçu du jeune homme, elle ajouta : « Une autre fois, promis. On se fera un concours. »

« Hé ! Une minute ! Si on a été tous les deux massés, qui a été massé par Garcia et qui est le second masseur ? » Emily et Derek s'étaient redressés d'un seul coup et le soudain afflux sanguin les fit grimacer.

Reid leva la main pour se désigner avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour s'être joué d'eux. Il s'excusa en prétextant vouloir saluer Jason et sortit de la pièce.

Jennifer revint pour les disputer.

« J'ai dit une demi-heure. Je ne veux pas en voir un seul la tête relevée ou alors vous n'aurez plus de droit de vous plaindre. »

La seconde perspective ne leur plaisant qu'à moitié, ils obéirent. JJ, la deuxième mère, sage et autoritaire. De toute façon c'était aussi une part de son métier de tenir les enfants du bureau des sciences comportementales. Et franchement, avec ceux-là, elle était déjà très occupée.

« JJ ? » À défaut de pouvoir relever la tête, il pouvait parler.

« Oui ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé à la fin de la soirée ? Je veux dire… J'étais chez moi, donc qui m'a ramené ? » La blonde devrait le savoir.

« Hier ? Voyons voir… Après deux heures _ce matin_, vous étiez bien assez gais pour débuter un strip-tease. Heureusement, on vous a vite arrêté. Reid et moi avons décidé de vous retirer les bouteilles et vous mettre au lit. Je me suis occupée de Pénélope et Spencer, de toi. Heureusement que tu étais venu avec ta voiture, il a pu te reconduire sans trop de difficulté. »

« Reid… 'Faudra que je le remercie. Merci, JJ. » Marmotta l'agent avant de mieux se caler dans son fauteuil.

« Plutôt oui. » murmura-t-elle. Puis plus fort : « Encore 15 minutes et vous devriez aller mieux. » Elle finit par s'en aller. Elle aimait bien prendre soin de ses collègues, mais la pile de dossiers ne se trierait pas toute seule. Si ça se trouvait leur prochain dossier était déjà à côté de son sous-main parmi les vingt qui lui étaient arrivés aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui encore elle devrait choisir entre plusieurs dossiers tous très importants, lequel lui semblait le plus grave à traiter. Un choix très dur à faire. Délaisser d'autres personnes alors qu'elles n'étaient pas moins nécessiteuses de leur aide. Elle avait accepté cela avec le reste de son travail. Au moins, la satisfaction qu'elle retirait momentanément à la fin d'une enquête, lui réchauffait le cœur. Avant que tout ne recommence, encore. Elle laissa ces pensées de côté et décrocha son téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner. Ça faisait longtemps…

« Reid ? »

« Oui ? » Le jeune homme releva la tête

Ils chuchotaient parce que bien que les quinze minutes soient passées, Emily n'avait pas semblé bouger. Elle s'était endormie pour de bon. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de la réveiller. Derek, lui se sentait mieux et se disait qu'il aurait aimé faire partie de la famille Jareau ne serait-ce que pour se préparer cette boisson remède si efficace.

« JJ m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'a ramené hier. Merci. »

« De rien. »

Une ou deux minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Derek scruta son collègue afin de voir s'il décèlerait sur son visage une expression qui trahirait s'il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre alors qu'il le raccompagnait. Mais rien ne filtra. Reid lisait un livre, ou plutôt, le feuilletait, vu que sa vitesse de lecture dépassait l'entendement. Un génie, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Mais il devait savoir.

« Reid ? » Il obtint à nouveau l'attention du plus jeune. « Je voudrais savoir… Hie… Ce _matin_, je n'ai rien fait d'_étrange_, n'est-ce pas ? » Il avait gardé sa voix égale, comme si cela ne lui importait que peu au final quand c'était tout le contraire.

Reid fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres. Oh mon dieu. J'ai donc bel et bien fait quelque chose. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fui tout à l'heure.

« Dis-moi. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave. Après tout, des scientifiques ont prouvé que près de deux tiers de la population américaine pouv… »

« Reid… » Menaça-t-il doucement. « Qu'ai-je _fait _? »

« Tu… » Il rougissait déjà. « Tu m'as… » Jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu m'as de… » Une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il ne pose pas la question. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, à l'affût d'oreilles indiscrètes. « Tu m'as demandé de te porter comme une princesse. » Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, trop embarrassé.

Morgan, lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais rien de catastrophique ne s'était produit.

« Et puis après… » Continua Spencer.

Il y en avait plus ? Jamais il ne devait à nouveau se retrouver dans cet état devant ses collègues. _Jamais._

« Après, tu as commencé à enlever ta chemise dans l'allée sous prétexte qu'il faisait chaud. »

Le métis laissa son front se poser dans sa main, et fermer les yeux. Ça passait encore. À moins que la voisine de 80 ans ne l'ai aperçu torse nu, ça passait.

« Et c'est tout. On est rentré dans ton appartement et tu es allé directement te coucher. » Finit Spencer. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. C'était dit. Il osa lever les yeux et trouva un Derek souriant. Ce qu'il était naïf… C'était attendrissant dans son cas.

« Ce sera un secret, d'accord ? »

« Je ne comptais pas l'annoncer à tout le monde, non plus… »

« Je sais Reid, merci. »

Plus tard dans la matinée, Emily s'éveilla et se sentait mieux aussi. Puis vint le moment qui rendit tout le monde plus sérieux. Une nouvelle affaire leur avait été attribuée. De nouveaux corps, un ou plusieurs esprits dérangés à attraper avant qu'ils ne puissent faire plus de mal que ce qui avait déjà été fait.

En passant devant son bureau, Reid donna un bout de papier à Morgan, il le déplia et le lut.

_Tu as aussi dit qu'il fallait que tu achètes du citron._


End file.
